


The Race for Survival

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: CHiPs (TV), Diagnosis Murder, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Current day version of CHIPS paired with Hawaii 5-0.





	1. Time Crunch

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Hawaii Five-0 comes in to the first chapter at the very end.  
> 2) Diagnosis Murder comes in on the second chapter.

Jon looked around and saw nothing; he was worried about his partner Frank Poncherello. Baker didn't know if he was still under the debris from the building that collapsed from the earthquake. He tries to call out to Ponch but nothing came out but a cough or two to dislodge any debris that would have been trapped in his airway. "Ponch?!?!?" yells Baker. Still nothing. Jon was able to yell again. "LA-15-Mary-3 to LA-15-Mary-4, do you copy?" asked Baker. Baker only heard static over the radio. Jon heard a large noise coming from behind him. He turned enough to see that it was Baricza. "Jon!" yells Bear. "Over....here.....(coughing)......bear!" replies Baker. "Sarge, I see Baker but not Ponch," says Bear. "Ponch.....was....in front....of....me," says Baker.

Joe looked at Baricza with panic in his eyes. "I will get you out, Jon. Then we can look for Ponch," says Bear. Bear and Joe started move the pieces of debris out of the way to get to Baker. It took Joe and Bear a half hour before they could get to Baker. "Hey Boss," says Jon. "Bear get his legs out and then we can move him," says Joe. "Yes Boss. Easy Jon," says Bear as he frees Baker's legs from the debris. "He's free!!" yells Bear. "I got him," says Joe as he helps Baker off of the debris field that the earthquake caused. "Anything Bear?" asked Joe. "Not yet but he could be anywhere in here Joe," says Baricza. "Easy Baker. I got ya," says Joe. "I found something!" yells Baricza. Baricza pulls out a helmet out of the debris field. 

Danno saw the accident ahead that blocked the road after the building's collapse. He noticed that no one was working on the side he was at. He pulls over and parks his rental car. He goes to the debris field and starts to work on the debris field. He notices a hand coming out of the field. He checks to see there was a pulse and there was one. "Can you hear me?" asked Danno. "Yeah," says Poncherello with labored breathing. "Let me get some of the rubble away from you to let yeah breathe easier. The name is Danny Williams. I am based out of Honolulu, Hawaii Police department," says Danno. "Thanks for the hand. Name is Frank Poncherello. Ponch for short," says Frank. "Any better?" asked Danno. "Yes. I can breathe easier. I am still pinned," says Frank.

"It will be okay. I almost have you free, Ponch," says Danno. "911, how may I help you?" says the 911 dispatch operator. "I have an 11-99 at the corner of Lincoln Ave and Stryker Street. I have a CHP officer pinned in some debris from a collapsed building. Requesting medical at this time. My name is Danny Williams. I am from the Honolulu Police Department and I am off duty. The officer's name is Poncherello," says Danny. "Bear, did you hear that?" asked Joe. "I did. They must be on the other side of the debris field. I will work my way over to them and assist," says Baricza. "10-4. ETA is 15 minutes for EMS," says the 911 dispatch operator. "Dispatch, this LA-7-boyd, ETA 5 minutes. Already on scene. Requesting county dump trucks to respond for removal of debris," says Baricza. "10-4," says dispatch. "Officer Williams, another CHP officer is on the way to give you a hand," says dispatch. "10-4," says Danno.

"How are you feeling right now, Ponch?" asked Danny. "Tired and sore," says Poncherello. Danny heard another voice coming up to give him a hand. "HPD, CHP Officer Baricza. Where are you?" asked Bear. "I see you Baricza. just keep coming forward," says Danny. "I see you now. Ponch?" replies Baricza. "Bear, is he okay?" asked Poncherello. "Jon's going to be fine. We were able to free him from the debris field. Thanks for the for the extra set of hands," says Bear. "Brothers in Blue . That is what we do. Help even when on vacation," says Danno. "That's true," says Ponch. "LA-15-Mary-S1 to LA-15-7-boyd, any eta on extraction?" asked Joe. "Eta for extraction is 5 minutes, Sarge," says Baricza. "Easy Ponch. Bear, do you have his legs free?" asked Danno. "I do. Give me your hand Ponch," says Bear. "I got you, Ponch, " says Danno as bear moves the last couple pieces of debris off of Poncherello's legs. "Alright. My one leg I can't feel it," says Ponch. "Lean on me. I got you," says Danno. Bear walks back over to Danny and Gives him a hand with Ponch. "Take it easy. We got you," says Bear. "Thanks guys," says Ponch as Ems rolled up to the scene. "What do you have?" asked Medic Clark. "He was pinned in the debris field and is complaining of no feeling in his leg," says Bear. "Lay him down. I got him," says Medic Clark. 

"Thank you," says Ponch. The medics checked Danno for any injuries. Just minor scrapes and scratches. "What were you thinking by going in Ponch?" asked Joe. "There's a family stuck in there. We tried to get to them when the building went down," says Ponch. "Bear, Williams, let's go!" yells Joe. "Yes Sarge," says Bear. "Yes sir," says Danno. "Let's get to this family," says Joe.


	2. Survival

Joe, Danno, and Bear started to walk back over to the debris field when an after shock came rolling through. "EVERYONE OUT!" yells Joe. Getraer and Bear where able to get away in time from the debris field. As the dust settles, Baricza noticed that Danny wasn't with them. "Williams!! Danny Williams?!?!" yells Bear. "Danny!!!" yells Getraer. No response from the Hawaiian police officer. "Start digging!" yells Getraer. Bear and Joe start moving debris from their path. "Sarge! I have something!" yells Bear.

Joe runs over and sees what Baricza was looking at. It was Danny Williams with one of the kids out of the wreckage of the vehicle that was still pinned under the debris field. "I got her," says Baricza as he helps down the young teenager. "Ohana!!" yells the girl. "They will be out shortly. I know it means family in Hawaiian. We will get your Ohana out," says Baricza. The young teenager looks for reassurance from Baricza and finds it in those trusting brown eyes of the officer. "I got the mom!" yells Danno. Joe climbs up to grab the mother. "My daughters!" yells the woman. "I have one out and over with another officer waiting to get looked at by the paramedics. I will get you over to her in a minute," says Joe. "Sarge!" yells Danno. Getraer runs back over to Danno to take the next child. "Papa!!!" yells the girl. "It will take a little time to get him out but I will get him out," says Danno. "Your mommy and sister are over this way. Follow me," says Joe. "Sarge! I need a hand in here," says Danno. "I am on the way," says Joe. "What do you have, Danny?" asked Joe. "He's pinned. The legs are stuck. We need to get him out or he will die," says Danno. "I'm too big for the opening, Danny," replies Joe. "Alright. Give me a hand up on to the top of the car so I can get to him," says Danno. "Alright, but be careful, Danny," says Getraer. Joe gives him a hands up to the open window and slides in. "Can you hear me sir?" asked Danno. "Ohana!!!" yells the man. "I have your two daughters and your wife are safe. Let me help you to get you out," says Danno. The man nods in agreement with what Danny had said. "I have your leg free. I still need to free the other one before I can get you out of here," says Danno. Danny starts to work fast after hearing Joe yell out. "Danny!!! Hurry the whole thing is about to come down!!!!" yells Joe.

"I have to move you now. I am sorry if this really hurts," says Danno. Joe runs over to the car to give Danny a hand. "On three.....1.....2...3," says Danno. The man starts to scream as he moves him from the car. "Joe, take him and run," says Danny. "Come on," says Joe. as he throws the guy over his shoulder and starts to run towards Baricza and the rest over the man's family. "Hurry!!!" yells Joe. Danny gets out and stumbles to the ground. He gets up onto all fours and starts to army crawl out of the debris that just came down around him. "Joe!" yells Danno. Baricza noticed that he was trapped at the edge of the debris that just collapsed. The two men ran over to aid the Hawaiian Police officer. "Danny?" asked Baricza. Joe found his hand and checked for a pulse. "I have a faint pulse Bear. We need to get him moved to save him," says Joe. The two men moved the debris that was pinning Danny's chest to the ground to let him breath easier. Joe checked his pulse again and it had improved. "Danny Williams, can you hear me?" asked Getraer. "Yeah," says Danno. "I got him," says Baricza. Joe was able to free his legs and the two men carry him to the ambulance that was waiting for him. "Take it easy Danny," says Joe. "Are they okay?" asked Danno. "The dad has to have surgery to repair the damage that happened when you pulled him out. The rest of them are fine. They will be okay," says Joe. "What a way to end a vacation though. Bear my rental car is parked over there. I need it turned back in to the company that I rented it from," says Danno. "I will have some one do that for you, Danny," says Bear. "Thanks guys," says Danno as they help him up. "Joe, how is Poncherello?" asked Danny. "They got him and his partner, Jon Baker, to the hospital and have been looked at by the trauma teams that are on," says Joe. "That's good to hear," says Danny as he winces in pain. Danny was taken to Community General Hospital and was treated by a trauma surgeon named Jesse Travis.

"Chin?" asked Joe. "This is Chin. How did you get this number?" asked Chin. "My name is Joseph Getraer. I work for the 15th CHP division. A man named Danny Williams has been injured while he was helping us out after an earthquake. He was helping a family get out of a trapped car. He was pinned by some debris but is alive and is at Community General Hospital," says Joe Getraer. "Thank you for calling and letting me know about this Joe. I will be on the next direct flight out to look in on him. I will let the rest of our time know about what had happened," says Chin. "I will see you in a couple of hours Mr. Chin," says Joe. A few hours went by before Chin and Steve showed up. "Chin?" asked Joe. "You must Joe Getraer. I wish it was under better circumstances," says Chin. "The name is Steve McGarrett. I am Danny Williams' partner," says Steve.

"Danny?" asked Chin. "How did you know?" asked Danno. "Getraer called us and told us what had happened to you," says Chin. "Hey there partner," says Steve. Danny's face lit up like it had never done before when they saw each other. Steve walks over to Danno and has a seat in the chair next to him. "When Chin called me and told me what had happened to you. I panicked. I didn't want to loose you Danny. I am.....realizing that this is....harder than I thought it was.... going to be, but I am going to ask it any ways. Danny Williams, will you make me the happiest guy in the world right now by marrying me?" asked Steve. "Really?" asked Danny. "I love you too, Steve. The answer is: YES!" says Danno as Steve and Danny share a kiss right as Jesse showed up. Steve places the ring on the finger of Danny's left hand and on his. "That was sweet guys but he needs his rest," says Jesse. "I will see you later," says Steve and Chin. "Good seeing you guys," says Danny. "I take that they are your partners," says Jesse. "Steve is and Chin works with his cousin. I need for you to check something for me Doctor. I need to know if it is possible that I can carry children or not," says Danno. "Let me get an ultrasound machine and we can check," says Jesse. IT took Jesse about 10 minutes for him to return to the room with the machine to preform the test. "Let's see what we have going on, Danny," says Jesse. "Looks like....my good... you actually are pregnant right now, Danny," says Jesse. "Oh god....do you think that the baby is okay after the debris collapsing on me," says Danny. "It looks like your daughter and you son are going to be fine. Heed my warning though, not unnecessary risks are to to be taken during you pregnancy. You are about 15-16 weeks along," says Jesse.

 

_**FLASHBACK** _

 

Steve and Danny had been working together for over 5 years now and wanted to see what would happen if they took it to the next level. "Danny, do you have a minute?" asked Steve. "I always do for you, Steve. What's going on?" asked Danno. "How do you feel about two men being in a romantic relationship?" asked Steve. "If you are referring to use, I would say 'Let's Do It.' I am glad that you are having those kinds of feelings towards me," says Danno. "Starting now, you and I are an item," says Steve. "I...love...you," says Danno. "I love you too, Danny. Now lets head to bed," says Steve. "Steve, have your way with me. Don't hold back with me, Steve," says Danno. Steve took it as a challenge and grabbed Danny's cock to start getting him turned on by him sucking on the amply large cock that his partner has. "Stop teasing and Fu$k me hard," says Danno. Steve did as he was told. "Any lube?" asked Steve. Danny goes o the night stand next to the bed and pulls it out. "Here you go," says Danno as Steve grabs it from him to apply to his ever enlarging cock. "Are you ready?" asked Steve as he moves to Danno's opening. "Hurry it up you tease," says Danno. "Here goes nothing," says Steve as he starts to thrust his hips into the inviting Danny Williams' opening. "Oh my god!!!" says Danny as his partner hits the spot over and over again with each prolonged thrusting motion. "Are doing okay, Danny?" asked Steve. "My turn. Now give me the lube," says Danno. "I am about to cum," says Steve. Danny drops to his knees and takes the full load in to his mouth and starts to suck his partner's now enlarged cock.

"Get up here and Fu$k me Danny," says Steve. Danny followed the order and as he was told. Danny lubed up his hand and his cock. Steve lays down on his stomach and spreads his legs wide open to invite his partner into him. Danny starts with two fingers and works up to the full fist. Steve let's out a scream because of the full fist. "What was that?" asked Steve. "My fist. Here you go," says Danno as he gives his hand for Steve to like off the fist. "Now got in me," says Steve as he pulls down on the cock to tell Danny to hurry up. "Doing okay?" asked Danno. Steve has a smile on his face that sent his lover harder into him each time he thrust his hips. The two men moved in unison after 5 minutes. Steve let's out another whimper to egg on Danny to continue his tirade of hip action. "My turn," says Steve. Danny pulls out and Steve rolls over to his knees to take his lover's load of cum in his mouth. Danny yanks on his enlarged cock.

It was about a month or two later that Danny noticed a change in his body was severe enough to cause him to buy new clothing. "You look fine, Danny," says Steve as he kisses him on his neck. "I had to by new clothes again," says Danny as he starts to cry. "It's okay, Danny," says Steve as he grabs his chin and moves it up to wipe away his tears. "I feel awful all the time, Steve," says Danno. "I know you do, but it will be okay. Let's see if you can get into the Doctor and find out what is wrong with you," says Steve. "I might have an idea to that already. I was born with......" says Danno as he runs to the bathroom again. Once he was done throwing up he returns to Steve's side and snuggles in to him on the couch. "I have both sets of reproductive parts. I think I am pregnant," says Danno. Steve looks at him with a grin and starts to hug him when he gets up to start to throw up again. "That is it Danny! You are going to the doctor," says Steve as he walks towards the bathroom. Steve turns the corner and sees him laying on the ground. "Danny!!" yells Steve. "911, please state the nature of you emergency," says Dispatch. "My name is Steve McGarrett. I am an off duty police. I am at my personal residence: 358 Hialeah Drive. My partner is injured," says Steve. "Understood. EMS is eta is 10 minutes away," says Dispatch. "10-4," says Steve.

Steve pulls out his cell phone to call Chin and Kono. "Chin?" asked Steve. "Hello Steve. Is everything okay?' asked Chin. "Danny is really ill. I had to call for an ambulance for him. He's been throwing for the last couple of days but today he passed out," says Steve. "I will get Kono and we will meet you at the hospital. Be safe," says Chin. "Thanks Chin. See you soon," says Steve. "Steve got up to unlock the front door for the medics and went back to his partner. "Danny? Can you hear me?" asked Steve. Danny grabs his hands and squeezes it. "Nice of you to join me again hunny," says Steve. Steve hears the sirens approaching and stays by his partner until they entire in the door. He gets up and moves aside. "There is a possibility that he is pregnant," says Steve. "Thanks for the heads up," says the medics. "Danny Williams is his name," says Steve. "I have to ask this: Are you his work partner or domestic partner?" asked the first medic. "Both," says Steve. "Hop in the rig," says the second medic.

"Thanks," says Steve. Once he gets to the hospital, he starts to pace. "Chin!" yells Steve as he sees Kono and Chin walk in to the hospital. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming down," says Steve. "What happened to him Steve?" asked Kono. "Danny and I are romantically involved. He might be pregnant," says Steve. "What?" asked Chin. "He was born differently than most. He has both sets of reproductive organs and that is how it is possible," says Steve. "That explains why certain things have him so emotional. Plus scents also trigger his morning sickness," says Kono. "That would explain a lot over the last couple of weeks," says Chin. "I know, but I don't want this to get in the way of the job," says Steve. "It already has when you think about it," says Kono. "Steve, Kono is right on that," says Chin. "I know that, but it will tough on him not being able to bee in the field," says Steve. "McGarrett?" asked the Doctor. "Yes Doctor, How is my partner?" asked Steve. "Your assumption was correct on your partner when you told the medics about his unique ability. I haven't seen a case in about 10 years, but it is still something that does occasionally happen where the partner is brought in due to severe morning sickness. That is what Danny has. I have him on an IV right now and he is resting comfortably right now. You can see him with in the hour. I will find you when he has stabilized a little bit better," says the doctor. "Thanks Doc," says Steve. Chin puts his hand on Steve's shoulder and Steve turns into him and starts to cry. "Thanks for being here guys," says Steve. "I will stick around and drive Steve home after he sees Danny," says Kono. "I will call the governor and let him know that Danny is in the hospital," says Chin. "Thanks guys for everything," says Steve.

**_ Flash forward _ **

 

It has been four months since Danny found out he was pregnant. Steve was pacing again in the hospital room. "McGarrett, sit down. You are making me nervous," says Danno. "I know. It's just a habit for me when I have no control over the situation Danny," says Steve. "I wasn't planning on this to happen but it just did. They where from Hawaii originally. Come to find out they are from a royal Hawaiian family," says Danno. "They will be okay. My leg was the only thing trapped fully under the debris," says Danno. "I know but I can't help myself and you know it," says Steve. "I know," says Danno. "Doctor, how is he really?" asked Steve as Jesse Travis walked into the room. "He will make a full recovery. He can't fly for a week. Before you head back to Hawaii, I want to give you a check up before you fly home. I don't want to have to ground you until your twins are born," says Mark. "Thank you Doctor Travis," says Steve. "I told you nothing to worry about hun," says Danno. "How soon before he can head to the hotel?" asked Steve. "I want to hold him for 2 days before I say he can leave just in case anything happens," says Jesse.


	3. Happy one minute and crushed the next.

Danny was bored sitting in his hospital bed. The only thing keeping him from going crazy is Steve. "How did Grace take the news?" asked Danno. "She's scared but strong willed just like her father," says Steve with a loving smile and touch. "Steve, I am sorry that I scared you guys. I really wasn't looking for any trouble," says Danno. "I know but next time be more careful," says Steve. "I am happy that Joe got a hold of you. I am looking forward to getting out of California and not coming back for a while," says Danny. "I know, baby. I am staying until we head back to Hawaii. I will see you later. I am going to talk with your doctor," says Steve. "See you soon," says Danno as he try's to get some sleep. 

"Hey doc," says Steve. "Steve, right?" asked Jesse. "How is he doing really?" asked Steve. "He's doing good. I am worried about the twins that he is pregnant with. There is no visible damage to them but there could some brain damage that could have happened during the accident," says Jesse. "Thanks for the honesty doc. Next week he can fly home?" says Steve. "I want to see him before you leave though to give him a clean bill of health," says Jesse. "Alright Jesse. Thanks for everything. How are Officers Poncherello and Baker?" asked Steve. "Baker wants to meet him and say 'thanks'. Ponch is in the rehab center on a different site but would like to see him as well," says Jesse.

Steve walked back to Danny's room to talk with him. "How was your nap?" says Steve. "I needed it. Babe, I am happy that you are here," says Danno. "I talked with Jesse Travis, your doctor, he wants to see you before we head back to Hawaii. I know that Baker was going to stop by today and see you. Ponch is at a different site for rehab but wouldn't mind having a visitor," says Steve. "I would like to meet his partner," says Danno. "Excuse me, I am looking for Detective Danny Williams," says Jon Baker. "I am Steve McGarrett, Danny's partner. He's in here," says Steve. "Thanks," says Jon. "Detective Williams? Name's Jon Baker," says Jon Baker. "Nice to meet you Jon. Take a chair," says Danno. "Thanks. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my partner's life. He's more than a work partner. He's my husband," says Jon Baker. "I am glad that You and your husband are both okay...." says Danno as he winces in pain. Steve looked at Jon and didn't say a thing to the other man. Jon gets up and heads to the nurses station to find Jesse Travis. "Doctor Travis?" asked Jon. "That's me. What can I do for you, Jon?" asked Jesse. "McGarrett wanted me to get you. Danny Williams is in medical trouble," says Jon. Jesse and Jon both run back to the room and sees Steve starting compression's on Danny. "Code Blue to 305, code blue to 305!!! Crash Cart requested. I got him Steve," says Jesse.

A couple of minutes later, Steve and Jon where being asked to leave the room. "I can't loose them Baker," says a crying Steve McGarrett. "Them?" asked Jon. "He's pregnant with our babies. We where supposed to be having twins," says Steve McGarrett. Jesse was checking all the vitals on both Danno and the twins. Jesse noticed that Danny started to bleed out from his crotch. "Call up to the OR and have a room cleared. We have an emergency coming up for surgery," says Jesse. Baker and McGarrett were waiting by the door when it swung open and nearly knocking Baker on his arse. "Jesse?!" yells out Steve as he runs by him with Danny's bed. "I have to deliver him. I know it's to early but....I need to do it to save Danny," says Jesse. "Go!" yells Jon as Steve is standing there in disbelief. "I don't know what to do.....I love him Jon. I really LOVE him," says Steve as Jon pulls him in for a hug. "I know you do...but there is nothing besides praying that will make this situation any better. Jesse will do what is right for them...(wipes a couple of tears off of his face)....It will be tough but the few minutes that I was with you and your partner, I could tell you guys had been through a lot already and YOU will grow old with him and your children," says Baker. "Thank, Jon. I need to call Governor of Hawaii and let him know what is going on with Danny and the team," says Steve. "NO problem, Steve. Let me know if you and Danny need anything. Ponch and I will be more than willing to give you guys a hand," says Jon.

"Thanks Jon. It means a lot to me and I know that Danny would feel the same way the rolls where reversed," says Steve. "I am going to head back to the station and let you focus on your husband. Joe, my boss, may stop up to check in on you and see how Danny is doing," says Jon as he shakes Steve's hand. Jon walks off and heads out of the hospital. He makes his way to his motorcycle and heads back towards the office. "Governor Denning, this is Steve McGarrett. I need to up date you on a situation that has happened while my partner was on vacation visiting family. He was involved in helping to rescue a family that was caught in a car under a falling building during an earthquake. He was able to rescue a CHP officer named Francis Poncherello and the four family members," says Steve. "Take some time off to be with him. There's more isn't there?" says Denning. "There is sir. Danny was taken into surgery just a few.....hold on sir....I need to call you back," says Steve as he sees Jesse and Mark Sloan walking his way. "Keep me updated," says Denning as he hangs up the phone. "Jesse?" asked Steve. "Steve, this is Mark Sloan. He is the director of this hospital and would like to talk with you. Would you follow us," says Jesse.

Steve did as Jesse asked and followed them to Mark's office. "Have a seat Mr. McGarrett," says Mark Sloan. "Tell me what has happened to my husband and my children," says Steve as a tear starts to roll down his face. "Danny had an aneurysm that had to be dealt with right away. Due to the medication that we would have given to your husband for the aneurysm, the babies wouldn't have survived. We did an emergency C-section to remove them from the womb. They are in the NICU and will be there for a very long time if they survive," says Mark. Steve starts to ball like a baby. "When can I see them?" asked Steve in between the tears. "I can let you see the babies from a far right now. Danny will be tomorrow at the earliest. He is in the ICU recovery room right now," says Mark. Both Mark and Jesse walk over to the couch to give Steve a hug. "If you need anything, please feel free to find Jesse or myself," says Mark. "Thank you," says Steve in a really muffled voice. "You can stay here for a little while before heading out. If you would like I can have a grief counselor talk with you, too," says Jesse. "Thanks but no thanks. I really appreciate what the two of you are doing for my husband and I," says Steve as he shakes their hands. "I need to call a few people to finish updating them on what is going on with Danny Williams," says Steve. "The office is yours for as long as you need," says Mark as he and Jesse walk out of the office. "I really hope that they all make it," says Jesse. "I know. He is in a really bad spot and doesn't even know it yet," says Mark.

"Governor Denning, please," says Steve. "This Governor Denning. Hello again Steve. Any update on there conditions?" asked the governor. "That was the reasoning on why I hung up on you sir. I am sorry about that. Danny had an aneurysm here in the hospital and they had to do an emergency c-section to save the twins that he was pregnant with. They are alive and in the NICU right now. I was about to go up and see them in a little while. I was going to call the rest of the team and give them an update on Danny and the babies," says Steve. "Take as much time off as you need Steve to take care of your family. Just keep me in the loop," says Denning as he hangs up. Steve was grateful that Denning was letting him have all the time off that he needed to watch over Danny and the twins. 

"Kono, is Lou there with you?" asked Steve. "let me go and get him really quick," says Kono as she went to find there Captain. There was only dead air that Steve was listening to until they got closer and he could hear there foot ware coming down the hallway. "I will put you on speaker Steve," says Kono. "Hey Lou, Kono. I just wanted to give you guys an update on Danny. I know that Chin told you that Danny was taken to the hospital to get looked at by a Jesse Travis and a Mark Sloan. While Danny was in the recovery room from his initial injuries, he suffered an aneurysm. Due to how strong the meds are for the surgery, they had to do an emergency C-section to remove the twins from Danny and they are now in the Hospital's NICU wing," says Steve. Steve could hear Kono and Lou crying on the other end of the phone. "Does Grace know about this yet?" asked Lou. "No. Lou can you fill her in and have her call me later if she wants to talk," says Steve. "I will go and talk with her when we are done here. Do you want us to send her to you?" asked Lou. "Please. I know that he would love to see her here," says Steve. "I am going to call Chin and let him know what is going on with Danny," says Steve. "We won't keep you much longer, Steve. Just know that this Ohana loves you," says Kono. "We will always have you back Steve," says Lou. "That means a lot," says Steve.

"Chin, it's Steve. I have gotten an update on Danny. Give me a call when you get this," says Steve. He's all alone and scared even though he would never freely admit it if they asked him. Steve sits back on the chair in the office and starts to cry. There was a light knock on the door and he sees Jesse with a cup of Coffee. "You need this," says Jesse as he hands Steve the cup. "Thanks Jesse," says Steve. "Do you want to see your twins?' asked Jesse as Steve's face lights up. "Yes, I would love to see them," says an emotional Steve. "How are you holding up Steve?" asked Jesse. "I am doing as well as can be expected with this situation. I am on leave from work until they all can go home to Hawaii," says Steve. "I understand what you are going through. I lost my partner and our son," says Jesse. "I am sorry to hear that," says Steve. "My partner is Mark's son, Detective Steve Sloan," says Jesse.


	4. Ohana.

"Lou?" asked Steve. "I just talked with Grace and told her about her dad and the babies. I have her on the next flight out from here to LAX. She has a phone that we picked up for her to use when she is traveling if there is an emergency. I have contacted the Airline that she is flying with and told them what was going on with her dad and they will have a ticket agent with her when she head's to the plane and when she gets off the plane in LAX. Her flight number is 1540 Delta Airlines," says Lou. "Thanks Lou for everything. I owe you a beer when we get home. Keep me up to date on anything that is happening while I am away," says Steve. "Don't worry about Steve. Please take care of your family and be safe," says Lou.

"I will boss. Keep me updated on the case. I can always do some phone work for you from here," says Steve. "I will let the team know that. Chin is still at LAX. He will be sticking around there for you and can pick up Grace when she arrives in town," says Lou. "Thanks boss," says Steve as he hangs up the phone. He looks up and sees Chin walking towards him. "Hey brah. Anyting new?" asked Chin. "The babies are really early. I don't know if they will be okay enough to head back to Hawaii. We have to stay until they are able to breath and eat on there own before heading home. That's a total of 7-8 months on mainland," says Steve. "Relax bruddah. They will make it. If they are anything like you and Danny, they will pull through," says Chin.

"Looks like you have a visitor, Steve," says Chin. "Sarge," says Chin as he walks away. "Steve, Jon told me about what had happened to Danny. How is he and the babies? Are you holding up okay?" asked Joe. Steve starts to get misty eyed as he starts to talk. "I am worried about him and the babies. They are only up to 5 months along. It is hard for me to sit around and do nothing. I need to do something," says Steve. "I have an idea on that. Jon surf's and has an extra board that I know he wouldn't mind you using," says Joe as he hands Steve, Jon's number. "I can't leave them though," says Steve. "Go and give him a call. Chin and I will contact you if anything happens," says Getraer. "Thanks, Joe," says Steve as he walks away. "Jon, hey it's Steve. Joe gave me your number. I need to get away from the hospital and get some surfing in," says Steve. "Give me an hour and I will swing by to get ya. Do you have trunks with?" says Jon. "No I don't," says Steve. "I have a spare set you can use," says Jon. "Thanks Jon. See you in an hour," says Steve.

"Hey chin. I am going to head out in an hour to clear my head. Heading out for some surfing with Baker," says Steve. "Okay. Thanks for the heads up. Joe is going to stick around too," says Chin. "Lou has Grace on the next flight out from Hawaii. Delta flight 1540. She has a phone that she will call from that is a new number. Answer it. I told him that you would get her from the airport," says Steve. "Okay boss," says Chin. Chin and Steve head over to the waiting room. Joe sees Jesse walking towards them. "Steve!" says Joe. "Jesse, what's going on?" asked Steve. "Danny is awake. He's been asking for you," says Jesse. "R-Really? How long has been conscious?" asked Steve. "About ten minutes. I had to run some tests on him to see how his motor skills where working. He has a 10 percent decrease on the right side and zero decrease on the left. It was a good thing I kept him here initial," says Jesse. "I am greatful for that Doc. Chin will let the rest of the team know that Danny came too," says Steve. "Sure thing brah. I will see you later. What if Jon shows up?" asked Chin. "Tell him to wait and I will be down in a few. Tell him what happened too," says Steve. "Okay Steve. Give him my best," says Chin.

"I will. See you in a little while," says Steve. Steve follows Jesse up to Danny's room. "Steve!" says an overly excited Danny. "Hey partner. How are you doing?" asked Steve. "Sore as hell. Jesse told me what had happened. I am sorry for this Steve," says Danny. "Your alive and so are the babies. I know we will have to stay on the mainland until the three of you can travel again. Lou has Grace on a flight up to LA to sees you and the babies," says Steve. "Really? I can't wait to see her. Take some time for yourself, you look like hell," says Danny. "Baker is picking me up to do some surfing in a half hour, if you're okay with that," says Steve. "I am. You need to relax. I love you. Never forget it," says Danny as he pulls Steve in for a kiss. "I can tell your feeling a little better," says Steve as he pulls back from his partner to catch his breath. "Thank you Steve," says Danny. "I am going to run. Baker is probably waiting on me right now. I will see you in a couple of hours. Don't know how long of a drive it's supposed to be but I will be back soon," says Steve. "I will see you when you get back," says Danny as they kiss one more time. "Perfect timing Baker," says Chin. "Good to see you, Chin. Hey Steve. You up for some surfing," says Jon. "Yes I am," says Steve. "See in a little while Chin. Let me know when you pick up Grace," says Steve. "Sure thing bruddah," says Chin.


	5. Surfing takes a Back Seat.

Jon was waiting with Chin for Steve to come back down to the waiting room from visiting Danny. "Hey Steve. Chin was telling me that Danny came around today. I am happy to hear that. You ready to head out?" says Jon. "Got those trunks with you?" asked Steve. "Here ya go," says Jon as he hands him the trunks. "Thanks. I'll be right back," says Steve. 

Steve went into the men's room to change into the spare trunks Jon had given him to use. Steve noticed that his stomach looked not as toned as it usually does. "What's wrong with me?" thinks Steve. He throws up before heading out of the bathroom. "You ready?" asked Steve. "Let's head out," says Jon. "Mind if I have the window open?" asked Steve. "Go right ahead Steve," says Jon. "Feeling just a little off today. I have been under pressure with work, Danny and the babies," says Steve. "I get it, Steve. I would be in the same boat if the rolls were reversed with Ponch and I. I know that we would be worried as well. We are going to make a pit stop before heading out to the surfing location that we are going to," says Jon. "Okay. Where are we stopping?" asked Steve. "For you to meet my husband and work partner, Ponch," says Jon. "Okay. Thank you, Jon," says Steve. "It's away of saying thank you to both you and Danny," says Jon.

It took another 15 minutes before Steve and Jon got to the rehab center that Ponch was staying at. They park and head up to Ponch's room. "Hey Partner. How are you doing today?" asked Jon. "Hey baby. I am good. I was just about to head down for PT but I can call down and see if I can move my time to later. Hello?" says Ponch. "Sorry. This is Steve McGarrett. Danny Williams's partner and husband," says Jon. "I am glad to meet you Steve. Will you let Danny know that I am sorry about what has happened to him. Jon has keep me up to date on what has happened," says Ponch. "I will let him know, Ponch. How is the therapy going for you?" asked Steve. "Slow, but it has helped. I can tell that the strength is starting to come back in the leg. I hope I can return to work as soon as I am cleared," says Ponch. "I am happy to here that Ponch. Maybe when Danny is out, we can do dinner sometime," says Steve. "That would be great," says Ponch and Jon. The three men sat and talked for about an hour before Jon and Steve got up to leave. "IT was nice to meet you Commander. I wish it was under better circumstances," says Ponch. "Same here, Ponch," says Steve. "Babe, I will see you later tonight," says Jon as the two men kissed.

"I need to use the head before we head out again," says Steve. "Take your time, Steve," says Jon. "Be back in a few," says Steve. Jon could here Steve retching in the bathroom. Then he heard nothing. "Steve?" asked Jon. Nothing. Steve realized that he was in trouble. "Jon!" yells Steve. Baker comes running into the bathroom to see Steve laying on the ground clutching his stomach. "Easy Steve. What happened?" asked Jon. "I don't know. One minute I was fine to stand on my own and the next thing I am here calling your name," says Steve. "When was the last time that you ate anything with out throwing it up?" asked Jon. "It's been over 2 months since I was....oh god...that hurts!" yells Steve. "Come on lets get you back to the hospital. It will be okay Steve, just hang in there," says Jon. "Thanks Baker," says Steve as Jon helps him up to his feet. "Thanks Jon," says Steve.

Jon was able to get Steve back down to the truck and headed back to the hospital that Danny was at. "I need a doctor over here!" yells Baker. The ER staff come running out to aide Baker with Steve. "What happened?" asked the Doctor. "I took him to meet my husband at a rehab center near here. He went into the bathroom and collapsed. I found him clutching his stomach in pain. He was throwing up before I found him. Can you do a pregnancy test on him just to rule that in or out," says Jon. "Okay. Anything else?" "his Husband is a patient here. His name is Danny Williams," says Jon. "Okay," says the Doctor. "Steve I will be right back. I need to park the truck," says Jon. "Thanks Jon," says Steve.

The ER staff took Steve into one of the trauma rooms to check on Steve. The doctor started to work around Steve's stomach. "AH!" yells Steve. The doctor realized that Jon might be right about the pregnancy. "Let's get some blood drawn from Steve and put a rush on it with a test to see if he is pregnant," says the Doctor. "Right away, Doctor," says The nurse as she runs down to the lab. "Need a rush on this with a pregnancy test," says the nurse. "Right away," says the lab tech. The nurse was waiting about 10 minutes for the paperwork on Steve's blood work. "Here are the results and yes he is pregnant," says the tech. "Thank you," says the nurse as she runs back to the Trauma room the Steve was in. "Here are the results and it is confirmed that he's expecting," says the nurse. "Thank you," says the Doctor. "Steve, your also pregnant. Let me get an ultrasound machine and pull them up for you to see," says the doctor. Jon parked the truck and came back into the hospital to the ER. "Doctor?" asked Jon. "Come on in. Thank you for pointing us in the right direction on Mr. McGarrett. You where right. He would like to see you," says the Doctor. "Hey there Steve," says Jon. "Thank you for everything Jon. I don't know what I would have done with out your help," says Steve. "It would be a role reversal. You would have done the exact same thing," says Jon. "Your right about that," says Steve.


	6. Steve tells Danny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still working on this chapter. Posted before I wanted it to be posted.

Jon hung around with Steve until the Doctor released him to go up to see Danny again. "Thanks again Jon," says Steve. "We are squared up man. This is a repayment of sorts," says Jon. "Thank you," says Steve as Jon leans in for a hug. "I'll bring you upstairs to talk with Danny and Chin," says Jon. "Thanks Jon," says Steve. It took 10 minutes on the elevator to get to the floor that Danny was on. Jon sees Joe but no Chin. "Sarge?" asked Jon. "Do I even want to know?" asked Joe. "Yes you do Sarge. Baker took me to meet Ponch. He's a good fit for Jon. I went to use the restroom before heading out to go surfing but I collapsed in the bathroom. Jon got me up and out to his truck and drove me here. I just found out that I am also pregnant," says Steve. "Really? Where you expecting that?" asked Joe. "No, we weren't Joe," says Steve. "I am happy to hear that you are going to be okay, Steve," says Joe.

"Doctor?" asked Steve. "Do I want to know what happened?" asked Jesse. "I found out that I am pregnant. Jon found me after I collapsed in the bathroom. He brought me back here and they ran a test and confirmed that I was pregnant," says Steve. "Congrats Steve. I found out that Danny's motor skills are going to be fine. Your daughter had to be taken into surgery for a small tear into her heart lining, but she will make a full recovery," says Jesse. "Thank you Jesse," says Steve. "It's my job Steve. Come on," says Jesse as he walks towards Danny's room with Jon pushing Steve in a wheelchair. "Hey there partner," says Steve. "What happened now?" asked Danny. "We are going to be adding to our family already," says Steve as he grabs Danny's hand and places it on Steve's belly. "Wait.....What? Your....pregnant?" asked Danny. "Jon took me to meet Ponch today before going to head out for some surfing. When we were doing talking with Frank, I needed to use the bathroom and felt a sharp pain run through my body and I collapsed at the rehab center. Jon helped me back to his truck and we came back here. They ran a test to confirm it. I am expecting twins too, Danny," says Steve.

"I am so very happy right now. I get to see the super seal not have the perfect physique while going through a pregnancy. Kidding aside Steve, I am very happy," says Danny. "I know sweetheart," says Steve. "Ring, ring, ring, ring," chirps the phone. "McGarrett?" asked Steve. "Uncle Steve!" yells Grace. "Hey there Monkey. Where are you right now?" asked Steve. "I just got in. I am on my way down to baggage claim. Is Uncle Chin going to be the one to pick me up?" asked Grace. "Yes he will be. I will send him now to meet you. We can't wait to see you. We have some other news for you as well," says Steve.

 

_**< chin- grace just landed. now would be a great time to head out to the airport>** _

 

_**< 10-4, boss. where am I meeting her?>** _

 

_**< baggage claim>** _

 

_**< how long ago did she land?>** _

 

_**< about 10 minutes ago. she hasn't made it to the baggage area yet.>** _

 

_**< Okay boss. She will be there within the hour.>** _

 

_**< Good, because I can tell you that she is going to flip when she finds out that I am also PREGNANT>** _

 

_**< WHAT! Way to go brah. How far along?>** _

 

_**< about 3 months along. I want to be the one to tell grace on this once she gets here.>** _

 

_**< sure thing boss. I will see you soon with Grace.>** _

 

 

"Hey baby. Chin is on the way to grab Monkey. She'll be here within the hour," says Steve. "Does Chin know about the babies?" asked Danny. "Yes but I told him that I wanted to be the one to tell her that we are going to be having twins. that means almost 10 months on the mainland. I wanted them to be born in Hawaii and not on the mainland," says Steve. "Don't beat your self up on this Steve. You had no idea that all of this would happen to me and you. The babies early and my seizures. Now you finding out about your pregnancy," says Steve. "I know that Danny, but you know how I get when I am not in control of things," says Steve. "It will be okay Steve. I would recommend that you call Kono, Lou and Duke and give them an update," says Danny.


End file.
